The Strawberry, Cherry, and Boar?
by ToxicOnyx
Summary: Sakura and Ino confess to Ichigo which leads to a weird, yet sexy relationship. ONESHOT LEMON


**Rated M for lemon.**

 **IchigoxInoxSakura**

 **There's literally no reason for writing this story. Just got bored and decided to write this. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **Some backstory: Ichigo ended up in the Elemental Nations after getting his powers back. He ended up in Konoha after the Pain attack and ended up fighting in the 4th Shinobi War. This story takes place three years after the war.**

 **I personally love Ichigo-centric stories in the Naruto-verse. I also love the IchigoxSakura and IchigoxIno crack pairings. I could honestly make a whole story about this oneshot, but I'm very lazy. :P Anyways, enjoy.**

"I love you, Ichigo/Ichigo-kun!"

Time froze for the orange haired teen when those short four words rolled off the tongues' of the two beautiful kunoichi in front of him. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

" **Well fuck, King. You have two bangin' bitches confessing their love for you in one day! Good job!** " Zangetsu's echoed voice rang through Ichigo's head, but the teen was too focused on the two girls who had just confessed to him.

Standing in front of him to his right was Ino Yamanaka, and to his left was Sakura Haruno. He had known the two kunoichi for about a few years now. Three to be exact. It's been three years since he arrived in the elemental nations. He had grown very close to the two girls. In fact, Zangetsu could confirm that Ichigo has thought about them in _that_ way before.

Ichigo denied any such feeling of course.

Anywho, the trio had just finished lunch at Ichiraku, and when he offered them to walk them to their apartment, they denied and said they'd walk him home instead. That was weird for Ichigo, since he always walked them home after their routine outings. The walk home was awkward for him. The two girls didn't speak. They both walked ahead of him in silence. He would try to catch up to them, but whenever he did they would just walk faster. When they finally reached Ichigo's small apartment, Ichigo started his goodbyes, but the two teens forcefully pushed him inside, followed suit, and shut the door behind them.

That brings us back to the present. Where our ex-Substitute Shinigami could either find pain or pleasure.

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times. After about the third time, he shut his mouth and swallowed deeply. Sakura and Ino flinched at the lack of response.

"H-how do you feel about that, Ichigo-kun? How do you feel about us…?" The beautiful blonde asked. Ichigo blinked several times and turned his head towards the young Yamanaka. Their gazes met.

"I-I-I," Ichigo hated stuttering. It made him sound weak. He shut his mouth and eyes, exhaled slowly, and reopened his eyes. He felt stable for a second until he looked at his two friends. A blush crept onto his face.

Sakura. Beautiful vibrant pink hair that touched her shoulders. After the 4th Shinobi war she decided to grow it out a bit. She also decided to grow it out because one night after Ichigo and his friends got drunk he had said she would look sexy as hell with longer hair. She also decided to straighten her hair when Ichigo said Ino's hair felt good. Her rival's hair was long and straight, so Sakura decided to compete with her out of instinct. Her piercing green eyes. Her sexy lips. He shuddered from pleasure at thought of touching her lips.

Her body. Sakura's figure had matured over the years. She become thicker. Not fat, but _thick._ Her breasts had grown slightly. Her butt had gotten bigger and remained perky. Her thighs had also gotten thicker and sexier.

Ichigo's eyes traveled to Ino. He secretly loved her long blonde hair. Around 2 years after the war, she decided to get rid of the ponytail. It was at her waist at the time, and now it had grown down to her butt. Her butt. _Oh that perfect ass_. The Yamanaka was no doubt bustier than her pink haired rival. Her breasts were much larger and her ass was bigger too. Ichigo loves it when she wears tights or sweatpants. Her butt looks so profound in them. He loved it when Sakura wore them too. She may be more petite than Ino, but her body was just as good as Ino's.

That was it. He figured it out.

He did lust for the two girls, but there's no way he would openly admit that due to his pride...just kidding. Due to his prudeness.

X-X

The two kunoichi were worried. Their crush that they had just confessed two had been standing motionless for the past 5 minutes. They thought they _broke_ him. They both stared at him intently. They could tell he was thinking because his eyes were flickering back and forth between the two of them. As time went on, a blush started to creep onto Ichigo's face. Even the tips of his ears grew red.

Oh god. He was _just too cute._ They couldn't handle it. Every aspect of Ichigo was perfect to them. He was strong, prideful, a little arrogant at times, and he loved and cherished his friends. And oh god that body. Any guy would kill for a body like his. Toned muscles, solid six pack, nice ass. They even secretly knew what his _size_ was. Ichigo was sleeping over their apartment during his awkward stage of moving apartments, and one night after drinking with Naruto and the gang, Ichigo had fallen asleep on their couch. Before his slumber, however, drunk Ichigo thought it was a good idea to sleep in the nude. Let's just say the next day Sakura and Ino weren't expecting to see a nude Ichigo with a nodachi between his thighs on their couch.

Ichigo's surprisingly calm voice brought them out of their thoughts.

"Hm," Ichigo coughed. "Listen girls...we've been friends for years now. We know everything about each other," Ichigo looked up at the two girls with a strong face. "I can't choose between the two of you. I like you both equally and if I chose one of you, we would break a strong bond." Ichigo smiled mentally. That was a good excuse. Now, hopefully they would leave, stay away from each other for a bit, and see each other again in a few days and act like nothing happened.

" **Oh you're such an idiot,** " Zangetsu face palmed.

Ichigo swallowed hard when Ino and Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Ichigo-baka. We never said anything about choosing between the two of us." Sakura said while walking closer to him.

"Eh?"

Ino started to move too. "She's right, Ichigo-kun," the two rivals pushed their bodies up against Ichigo. Ichigo's blush deepened when he felt their breasts against his chest. All three of their faces were so close. He could feel their breath on his neck. "We decided we're going to share you."

"EH?"

The two kunoichi got on their tippy toes and kissed Ichigo's cheeks. Face fully red now, Ichigo backed away from the two girls and collided with the wall behind him.

"W-w-what do you mean "share" me?" Ichigo didn't give a fuck about his stuttering anymore. So many thoughts were flying through his head.

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other and nodded. They brought their attention back to Ichigo. "If we told you to choose between the two of us, we knew that either one of us would leave heartbroken, or we would leave with nothing at all," Sakura explained. Ino nodded in agreement.

"So we talked about this awhile ago and...we agreed on sharing you." Ino added.

"And...what if I disagree with this whole situation and say no to the both of you?" Ichigo didn't even know where that came from. It kinda just slipped out of his mouth.

The temperature in the room dropped.

"Eh?" Ichigo repeated for the third time.

Sakura and Ino grew deadly auras around them.

They slowly walked towards Ichigo. With every step they took, Ichigo slid down the wall he was against until his butt hit the floor.

He looked up at the two kunoichi now standing directly in front of him.

"If you say no," Sakura started.

"There will be hell to pay," Ino finished.

Ichigo gulped when the girls leaned over. Their faces were directly in front of his again, and their deadly auras faded. Two pairs of eyes stared intensely into his.

"So what's your answer?" They asked in unison.

Ichigo stayed silent for a few seconds. He did love them. He truly did. They could make this situation work.

Ichigo chuckled and stood up. The girls were know looking up at him with intense stares. He looked down at them and smiled slightly which made them blush. "I guess I have no choice, huh?" he chuckled. "I love you guys, too."

Ino and Sakura blew sighs of relief. "Thank god we did it. That was so stressful," Sakura sighed.

Ino nodded in agreement. She smiled brightly and hugged her new boyfriend. Ichigo blushed at the contact. "Hehe Ichigo-kun is finally mine!"

Sakura grew several tick marks and hugged the other side of Ichigo. "He's _mine_ too, Ino-pig." The two of them playfully stuck their tongues out at each other. Ichigo chuckled at the interaction between his new girlfriends. Man. That's going to be weird to say.

X-X

 **Lemon**

Nine months had passed since Ichigo, Sakura, and Ino started dating. Things were going well for the love triangle. They were currently in their new apartment bedroom.

"Mmmm, yes Ichi-kun right there," Ino moaned. She was in Ichigo's lap, straddling him. Both of them were as naked as the day they were born. Her arms were wrapped around his head, which was buried in her breasts. He was licking her luscious mounds and pink erect nipples. He loved the feeling of her breasts.

Ino turned her head and looked behind her. Her hair was up in a ponytail so it wasn't in the way. She glanced down at Ichigo hard cock. It was perfectly placed between her plump ass cheeks. She could see precum oozing out of his cockhead.

She moaned lewdly when Ichigo gripped her ass. "Yessss," she squealed. After a few minutes of massaging her ass, Ino got off of his lap and scooted down the bed until her face met "not-so-little" Ichigo. She gripped his cock and smiled at how hard it was. "Some one's excited," She teased as she stroked him.

Ichigo let out a low growl. "Stop teasing me and suck me off," he demanded.

Ino shivered in delight at how sexy he sounded. She loved it when he was mean and rough during sex. "A please would be nice," she taunted before engulfing him into her mouth. Ichigo groaned when a wave of pleasure surged through him.

"Oh fuck, your mouth is so tight," he moaned. His hands stroked her hair. He loved her hair so much. He loved her so much.

Ino took the first three inches of his cock with ease. The last 8 inches were a struggle. She was still a beginner with sex, but after having sex with her boyfriend for a few months, she began to understand the basics. Ino relaxed her throat and went deeper. She took in another three inches. She knew Ichigo loved it. She tell by the way he was moaning and thrusting his hips.

The room was filled with Ichigo's moans and Ino's gagging. He loved the lewd sounds that she made. It made her even sexier than she already was.

The bathroom door in the trio's bedroom opened and Sakura stepped out. She was only dressed in a towel. She was drying her hair with another small towel, and when she looked over at Ino and Ichigo, she glared.

"Ugh, you two started without me, again!" She whined. She walked over the bed and sat down next to Ichigo. Her and Ino's eyes met. The blonde let go of Ichigo's dick with a loud 'pop'.

"Ya snooze, ya lose, forehead girl," Ino winked as continued to suck Ichigo's cock.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned towards her boyfriend. He had one eye closed and the other was staring at Ino and her handywork...erm excuse me. Mouth work I guess.

She smiled and put her hands around Ichigo's head. She turned his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. The two moaned into each others mouth. Their tongues danced together and their spit was mingled. After about three minutes, the two love birds pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you, Ichigo-kun," Sakura moaned.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he chuckled.

Sakura got off the bed and pulled Ino off with her. "Hey, what's the big deal?" Ino complained. She wanted to get her white and sticky prize from Ichigo. The two girls were now standing up, and without saying a word, Sakura crashed her lips on the busty blondes'. Ino's eyes widened briefly, before she returned the kiss.

Ichigo's member throbbed at the sight of his two girlfriends kissing. Ino's hands went to Sakura's towel. She stripped the pinkette down and her small, but perky breasts jiggled when they were freed. Ino cupped Sakura's breasts and began massaging them.

Sakura moaned into the blonde's mouth at her touch. Her own hands went down to Ino's plump ass. The pinkette squeezed her large cheeks.

Ichigo inched his way over to the edge of their bed. He wanted to get a better view of his personal show. He was now sitting at the edge of the bed. Ino and Sakura, tongues still tied and hands still busy, glanced over at Ichigo through the corner of their eyes.

They quivered slightly when they saw him. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger. They could tell that he wanted them. Badly. They glanced down at his prick. His hand was wrapped around it. He was slowly stroking himself while watching his girlfriends make out.

Sakura was the one who broke the kiss. Ino huffed in disappointment. She liked getting a little freaky with Sakura for Ichigo. The pinkette turned towards her boyfriend and got on her knees. Ino followed suit. Their faces were inches away from Ichigo's large cock.

"It looks so tasty," Sakura licked her lips. She opened her mouth and engulfed the head in her orifice.

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed. Ino gave great head. She was a little sloppy, but it was great. Sakura gave even better head. There was just something about her mouth. Her skill was just magnificent.

Ichigo groaned louder when Sakura took even more of him inside her hot mouth. She was about halfway down his cock. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. Ichigo placed one hand on her head to guide her.

Ino was watching her rival give Ichigo wonderful head. She was slightly jealous. She knew that Sakura gave better head than her. Not wanting to lose to Sakura, Ino went underneath her and started licking Ichigo's balls. She grinned when Ichigo jerked slightly upright. She opened her mouth and sucked on one of his balls.

Ichigo was in heaven. He absolutely loved the feeling of his two girlfriends sucking him off. He let out a moan of pleasure when Sakura took him in even more. In fact, she took in almost all of his cock. That was a new record for her. She secretly loved the feeling of Ichigo's cock in her mouth. She loved it when he used her mouth as a personal onahole.

Sakura went to the tip of his cock and then lowered her head until her nose touched his pelvis.

"Oh god, Sakura!" Ichigo threw his head back. All eleven inches of Ichigo's manmeat was in her mouth. She loved it so much. She held it in her mouth for a few seconds before pulling away. She gasped for air when her boyfriends cock left her throat.

Ino pulled away from Ichigo's balls. His cock and balls were coated in saliva and precum. "Forehead-girl loves sucking cock, doesn't she Ichigo-kun," Ino giggled. She scooted up to Ichigo and wrapped her bust around Ichigo's prick. "But she doesn't have the _assets_ to do this!"

Ino slowly dragged her tits up and down Ichigo's shaft. The saliva and precum that was already on his cock served great for lube. It made his whole experience even better.

"Please don't stop, Ino-chan. It feels so good," Ichigo breathed out. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She didn't appreciate Ino taking her prize away from her. Sakura would have been offended by Ino's snarky comment, but it was true. She loved sucking Ichigo's cock.

Sakura got up from the floor and sat next to Ichigo on the bed. She pushed him on his back and straddled his face. Her wet nether lips were inches away from his own lips. Sakura looked down at him with a horny grin.

"Now it's your turn to use your mouth, Ichigo-kun," She said lewdly.

Ichigo smirked at her confidence. "With pleasure," he said as stuck his tongue out. Sakura moaned when his tongue traced her pussy.

"Oh yeah Ichigo. Right there. I love it," She moaned as her hands went to play with her tits. Ichigo dragged his tongue all over her wet entrance. She tasted so sweet and delicious.

He moaned into Sakura's pussy when he felt Ino's hot mouth consume his cock head. Her titfucking felt so good.

Ino's tongue swirled around Ichigo's manhood. She lapped up all of the precum that oozed out of him. She let go of her tits that were now covered in saliva and precum. She then wrapped both of her hands around Ichigo's cock and slowly pumped him. Ino sucked hard on the head of his prick.

Ichigo stopped eating out Sakura and let out a husky growl. "Oh fuck," Ichigo cursed. He shut his eyes and started panting slightly.

Sakura looked down at her sexy boyfriend. She got off of his face and took her spot next to Ino who was pumping Ichigo's cock like crazy. "Someone's about to explode," Sakura giggled. She ran one hand through Ino's hair.

Ino stopped pumping Ichigo and took her mouth off of Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and gazed down at the two beauties in front of him. The two girls placed one of their hands around his cock and started stroking him.

"C'mon, Ichigo-kun. Cum for us," Ino said seductively. She licked her lips sexily.

'Cover us with your sticky cum. I want your hot juice all over my body, baby. Just please cum for us," Sakura pleaded. They both had lust in their voices and hunger in their eyes.

"You two...are so fucking sexy," he whispered huskily. The two shuddered at his voice. It was so deep and sexy. The girls' hands sped up and Ichigo threw his head back from the pleasure. Ino and Sakura felt Ichigo's dick starting to throb like crazy in their hands. They knew what was coming...

"I'm cumming!" Ichigo moaned out. His hands gripped the bed sheets because of his intense orgasm.

"Ahh!" Ino and Sakura yelled happily when they received their prize. Ichigo's hot and sticky cum shot out from the tip of his cock. The first two blasts of cum landed in the middle of Ino's face.

The next three big streams of cum were aimed at Sakura. Some of Ichigo's juices landed in her hair and on her face.

The smaller bursts of cum landed on the girls' chests and tits.

"Oh Ichigo-kun," Ino moaned as she rubbed her tits. "It's so _hot_. You made me sooo wet," One of her hands dipped down to her wet pussy and she started playing with herself.

Sakura was wiping off her cum stained tits and face with her fingers. She's been waiting for this all day. When she got most of the cum in her hands, she opened her mouth and started licking her fingers. She absolutely loved the taste of his cum.

Ichigo's panting subsided. He was watching Ino play with herself and Sakura clean herself up. Just the sight of them made him hard again. The two kunoichi stopped their respective activities when they saw Ichigo's prick stand up.

"Someone's excited," Ino giggled. "Let's get to the main dish, shall we?" Ino said as she stood up from the ground. Sakura giggled and nodded her head in agreement. They pulled Ichigo off the bed and then threw themselves on the bed. Both of the girls got on their hands and knees and faced their asses towards Ichigo.

Ichigo's manhood throbbed at the sight. Ino's large plump ass and Sakura's smaller, but perkier ass were in full view.

"What would you like first, Ichigo?" Sakura breathed out as one of her hands reached around to her ass. She pulled one cheek away to expose her dripping wet pusssy. "My wet pussy?"

Ino's own hand went to her ass and pulled an ass cheek to the side. Her hand, however was higher than Sakura. It was closer to her _other_ hole. "Or how about my tight, sweet ass?" Ino wiggled her ass in the air.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two. He never knew who to start with. He loved the feeling of Ino plump ass, but he loved Sakura's tight pussy equally.

Feeling a little kinky, Ichigo decided to go with Ino first. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips and lined his cock up with her sphincter. A sigh of disappointment escaped Sakura's lips. Ino smirked at her.

"What's the matter, billboard brow? Mad that Ichigo-kun chose my- OH GOD!" Ino screamed as Ichigo pushed his cock in her tight asshole.

"You're so tight, Ino!" Ichigo breathed out as he pushed himself deeper into her. He was a little over halfway into her.

Sakura smirked devilishly at her rival. Ino's face had a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. It wasn't the first time her and Ichigo indulged into anal sex. Sakura noticed that Ino never cleaned the cum off her face. She leaned over and lapped up any remaining spunk. After she was finished her snack, she backed away from Ino.

"What's wrong, Ino-pig? You sounded so confident when you offered your ass to Ichigo." Sakura taunted. She smacked Ino's ass with one hand.

The busty blonde whimpered. "Fuck you," she whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ichigo said. "That's my job." He teased. He slowly started fucking Ino doggystyle. Sakura watched as Ichigo's cock went in and out of Ino's ass.

"Oh, fuck yes, Ichigo-kun!" Ino moaned. She was getting used to the feeling now. She wanted more of her Ichigo-kun. "Oh yes it's so deep inside me Ichigo-kun! Fuck me harder!" She pleaded.

Ichigo and Sakura were loving the dirty talk. Sakura flipped herself over and brought her right hand to her pussy and the other hand to her left breast. "Mmmm, fuck her good, Ichigo," Sakura moaned as she began rubbing herself.

Ichigo did what he was told and began fucking Ino's ass senselessly. He thrusted into her with as much force as he could without hurting her. "Your ass is so perfect, Ino," Ichigo moaned out. He took his right hand off her hips and squeezed her ass. He gave her nice smack on the cheek.

Ino moaned from the sexual abuse. "Oh smack me harder Ichi-kun! I'm such a naughty girl! Please punish me!" Ino turned her head and stared into Ichigo's eyes. "Please, baby~,"

That was all Ichigo needed. He started fucking her and smacking her even harder. "You like that, dirty girl? You like being punished like this?" Ichigo growled out while leaving red handprints on her ass.

Ino's arms gave out from underneath her and her face landed on the bed. "Oh fuck yes! It feels so good!" Ino's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Sakura was three fingers deep into her own pussy. Watching Ino get ass fucked by Ichigo was more than enough to get her off. However, she didn't want her fingers to make her cum. She wanted Ichigo's long, hard staff inside off her.

Fortunately for her, her wish was about to come true.

Ichigo's thrusting started to pick up when Ino tightened around his cock. "Fuck! You're so tight around my cock!" He stopped smacking her ass and placed both hands on her hips. He lifted one of his legs and placed it on the bed.

He wanted to go even deeper inside Ino. With one forceful thrust, Ichigo shoved his entire length inside her. "AAHHH!" Ino screamed as Ichigo filled her up. "OH YES PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE!" She was so close to cumming. Her ass tightened around Ichigo's cock even more.

"Oh fuck," Ichigo moaned. He was close too. Ino's tightness was just too much for him to handle. Ichigo sped up his thrusts, making sure even inch of him was inside his blonde girlfriend.

"Ichigoooo! I'm cumming!" Ino yelled as Ichigo plunged into her. Juices soared out of Ino's pussy, coating Ichigo's balls. The warm feeling on his balls triggered his own orgasm.

"UGH!" Ichigo gave one last thrust as he came inside Ino's ass. They both moaned lewdly when his spunk coated her inside walls.

"It's so hot~" Ino moaned.

Ichigo slowly took himself out of Ino. When he finally exited, cum leaked out of Ino's back entrance/exit. Her pussy quivered when Ichigo's hot cum made contact with it.

"That was so good," Ino said in between pants. She didn't have any energy to move so she just laid on the bed. She dozed off into a light sleep.

Ichigo smiled lightly and leaned over to kiss Ino on the forehead. He got off of Ino and turned towards Sakura. He blushed when he saw how Sakura was touching herself. She had three fingers in her pussy and one hand on her breast. Any flaccidness he had in his penis went away instantly.

"Ichigo," Sakura moaned out, "It's my turn now." She smiled seductively. Her hand on her breast moved southward towards her pussy. She used her fingers to spread her wet folds. "Come over here and _fuck_ me."

Ichigo obeyed her like a dog. He got on the bed and crawled over to her. Sakura spread her legs so Ichigo could have more room. Ichigo went in between her legs and hovered over her. Deep brown eyes stared into bright emerald eyes. Ichigo leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Sakura leaned up and accepted the kiss. Ichigo pressed his tongue against her teeth, begging her to play with it with her own tongue.

Sakura unhinged her jaw and pressed her own tongue against Ichigo's. They two were locked in a hot makeout session. Their tongues danced with each other and there saliva mixed. They pulled away from each other.

They both panted slightly from the lack of oxygen. "I love you, Sakura," Ichigo whispered huskily.

Sakura shivered from his voice. He sounded so sexy. "I love you too, Ichigo-kun," she responded. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Now please," She moaned. She pushed herself down the bed until her hot entrance pressed against the tip of Ichigo's cock. "Fuck me like you hate me." She ordered.

Ichigo gulped. He could tell she was _very_ horny. He didn't know how much more he could take. He had already came twice. However he didn't want to upset his pink haired queen. He lined up his cock with her wet folds and pushed himself in.

Sakura moaned lewdly when Ichigo pushed himself inside her. "Oh yessss! Ichigo! Go in deeper!"

Aiming to please her, Ichigo went in further. Sakura's pussy swallowed almost all of his cock. She was so tight around him. He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly fucking her in missionary position.

Sakura loved this position. She felt so connected to Ichigo. It was also a huge plus staring at his handsome face and hot body while he fucked her. "Yes Ichigo! Give me more! Faster! Deeper! Fuck me harder!" She moaned out while staring deeply into his eyes.

Driven by her words, Ichigo started thrusting faster. The bed started rocking with every thrust Ichigo gave. He took his right hand off the bed and wrapped it around the back of Sakura's neck. He pulled her into another hot kiss.

Their tongues connected and lewdly swirled around each other. Ichigo pushed himself even more inside her until he was all the way in. Sakura broke the kiss and feel back on the bed. "Yes Ichigo! Just like that! I want more!" She yelled as Ichigo ravished her.

Ino, now awake from her light sleep due to Sakura's screaming and the shaking bed, crawled up behind Ichigo. She pressed her luscious mounds on Ichigo's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ichigo turned his head slightly and stared into her blue eyes. They both leaned towards each other and started making out. The orange haired man took one hand off the bed and placed it on the blonde's ass. He gave her a nice firm squeeze.

Ino, still sore from Ichigo tearing her a new one, flinched from his touch. "Ouch Ichi-kun! I'm still sore!" She giggled when she saw Ichigo's guilty expression.

"I'm...sorry...Ino-chan," He said between each thrust into Sakura. He turned back to Sakura. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, moaning out his name.

Ino giggled and unwrapped her arms from his neck. She then placed her hands on Ichigo's bare torso. "Mmmm, so sexy," She whispered into his ear. She started placing kisses all over his neck. While she did that, she rubbed her hands all over his rock hard abs.

When Ino was done playing with Ichigo's body, she got off his back and laid down next to the left of her pink haired rival. Sakura had a very lewd expression on her face. She was lost in lust. Ino watched as her body rocked back and forth with every thrust Ichigo did.

Ino leaned forward and took Sakura's left tit in her mouth. Sakura moaned from the sudden action. Ino swirled Sakura's erect nipple around her tongue. She reached her hand over to play Sakura's other tit.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura moaned out. Ino was nibbling on one of her nipples and twisting the other one. Ichigo loved it when his girls got along. He saw that Ino's other hand was playing with her pussy. He couldn't give affection to one of his girls and not the other.

He pulled wrapped his arms around Sakura and flipped them over. Ichigo was now laying on his back. Sakura straightened herself and started riding Ichigo. She bounced up and down on his large cock.

"Come here, Ino. Sit on my face." He ordered sternly. Ino obeyed her lover and did what she was told. She sat on his face, facing Sakura. Ichigo spread her ass cheeks and started devouring her pussy.

Ino threw her head back and moaned his name. His tongue was lapping up all of her juices. It was so warm and he was reaching all of the right spots.

Sakura bounced on Ichigo's cock vigorously. "Mmmm, yes Ichigo. You're so deep inside my pussy! Keep fucking me!" She brought her hands up to her tits and started playing with them. She wanted to cum so badly. She was _so_ close.

Ichigo moaned as Sakura's inner walls tightened around his cock. _"Oh fuck! She's so tight!_ " He thought to himself. He squeezed Ino's ass cheeks and brought her down on his face so he could get his tongue deeper inside her.

"I-ichigo-kun! If you do that I'm going to cum!" Ino yelled while throwing her head back from the pleasure.

The whole room was filled with moans, a creaking bed, and flesh being slapped together. All three members were almost over the edge. Sakura was the first to go.

"AAHHH ICHIGOOOO! I"M CUMMINGGGG!" She yelled. Sakura threw her head back and exploded onto Ichigo's cock. She continued to bounce on Ichigo's manhood to get as much pleasure as she could.

The hot and wet feeling from Sakura's orgasm caused him to explode. He moaned into Ino's pussy while his cum filled Sakura's cunt. Sakura took one last bounce then slammed herself down on Ichigo so all of him could be inside her.

She moaned as Ichigo's hot cum poured inside her womb. He filled her up to the brim. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was hanging from her mouth.

Seeing her childhood friend with such a perverted expression on caused Ino to orgasm. "Ichigo-kun!" She yelled as she sprayed her juices all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo lapped up as much of her juices as he could. She tasted delicious.

After a few minutes, when all of their orgasms subsided, Ino and Sakura got off of Ichigo's respective body parts. When Sakura pulled Ichigo out of her, cum spilling out of her cunt.

Ichigo was panting heavily. Ino and Sakura were just too much for him. They had intercourse almost every other night. They fucked like rabbits. "You two are amazing," he breathed out. He didn't get a response, however he felt two tongues going up and down his semi-hard cock.

The orange haired man glanced down at his cock to see Ino and Sakura licking his cock with smiles on their faces. Sakura licked Ichigo from his head down to the base of his cock, then traveled down to his balls. She swirled her tongue around them then took one of his testicles in her mouth and started sucking.

Ino, on the other hand, started licking at the base of his cock and traveled to his head. She took his cock head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around.

"Oh god," he moaned. His cock was still sensitive from his previous orgasm. After he came his cock started to soften, however his girlfriends' actions stimulated his penis.

He was hard as a rock again!

The girls took their mouths off of Ichigo's manhood and smirked at him. "Don't think we're done yet, Ichigo-kun," Ino giggled and went back to sucking his cock.

"Oh yes, Ichigo," Sakura said while she spread his legs apart. "The night's just starting." She giggled and went to join her blonde haired rival.

Ichigo blushed heavily and dropped his head on the bed.

It was going to be a _long_ night!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. It's my first lemon so don't be too harsh.**


End file.
